An application specific integrated circuit may be designed to process a large volume of data to highlight actions of interest according to a network traffic monitoring system. When changes are made to a network device (e.g., a router, a switch), the application specific integrated circuit may no longer be able to process the large volume of data to highlight the actions of interest. As such, investments in engineering time, labor cost, inventory, and/or distribution may be wasted.
The application specific integrated circuit may be expensive to redesign. For example, the application specific integrated circuit may not adapt to changes in a network topology (e.g., routing paths, network nodes, security protocols, communication protocols). When the application specific integrated circuit is inoperable, cybercrime and other illegal activities may be unnoticed and/or increase. As such, law enforcement resources may not be able to prevent illegal activities and threats to public security.